A Change Of Heart
by Kittindear
Summary: There aren't any RenoxCissnei story's on here, so I decided I to write one. Starts off at Seventh Heaven and winds up at her place. But when morning comes, will Reno leave like he's left every woman he's been with before? Lemons. Read and Review please?


Reno groaned. It was his third shift and it was safe to say he was extraordinarily tired. He yawned and brought his head down to the desk, rolling it to cool off. Paperwork. Tseng's personal version of hell. 'Why couldn't he be out fighting with Cissnei and Rude?' He thought to himself. He sighed. The door opened but he didn't even bother lifting his head to see who came through the door.

"Aww, Reno, your paperwork will never get done that way."

He looked up to see Cissnei, then looked over at the clock. Wow. It was already after eleven. He'd been sitting there since 6.

"Come on Reno. Lets go out. I know you're tired, but I wanna check out this new bar… its called Seventh Heaven. Come on."

Although Reno _was _tired, he was never one to turn down a bar trip. He loved to drink. It was one of his favorite things to do after work, other than sleep. He looked up at Cissnei.

"Sure Cissy, I'd love to," he stood up and groaned.

"Ohmy Reno. Lets get some booze in you and see if we can loosen those kinks up" She said with a smile.

About an hour later, they were sitting in the bar with a bottle of vodka on the table in front of them, staring at the stage.

"Reno… I have a question for you"

"Shoot yo'" she smiled at his second word. He only used it when he was around her anymore. She was the only one who ever giggled when he said it.

"Have you ever thought about… us… together?"

"Wait, what do you mean Cissy?"

"You know... the two of us. As more than just teammates..."

"You mean like... an intimate relationship?"

"Yea Reno. Like the two of us... more than friends."

"Is this the booze talking Cissy? You never showed any interest before."

"You have flocks of women around you Reno. I never had the nerve to."

"Cissnei, you are a Turk. You know that emotions will only ever get in the way."

"That was another thing. Emotions. What do you think Tseng would have to say if we started a relationship"

Reno chuckled, "Oh, I can imagine... 'You two _know_ how irresponsible this is and blah, blah, blah.' What changed your mind?"

Cissnei looked him in the eyes. "I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer."

"Would... you like to carry on this conversation somewhere else?" Reno said, starting to sense something bubbling between the two of them.

"Yes, lets go to my place, I guess."

* * *

Cissnei's keys went into the lock, and the door creaked open. She led Reno inside and sat her keys in a bowl by the door.

"Cissy, I-"

"You and I both know where this is going, so don't you dare say this isn't a good idea. I waited a long time for this moment, and on the off chance we wake up with common sense, I don't want to miss this opportunity."

Reno pulled her towards him and pressed his mouth to his. She tasted nothing like the other women he'd been with and he liked it. He opened his eyes slightly to get his bearing in the house and pulled the two of them towards her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and started taking off her jacket. She pushed a finger to his lip and started pulling her clothes so he wouldn't rip them. He took her initiative and started pulling off his his clothes too. She undressed down to her bra and panties and laid out on the bed in front of him.

"Couldn't finish off?" He said, standing there naked and proud.

"I could have... but its more fun to have it done for you."

"This is true..." he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. He dragged his mouth up her chest and slowly pulled it away from her body. He tossed it on the floor and returned to her mouth and began rubbing her breasts. He pulled his mouth away from her and dragged his lips down her body. He skipped over her panties and kissed the insides of her thighs, which drove her crazy.

"R-Reno! Don't tease me!"

"But its so much fun Cissy. You squirm so nice."

"Reno!"

He smirked and slid her panties down her thighs and marveled at her. He'd been with a lot of women. Young ones, older ones, pure ones, dark ones... but none compared to being with her. He'd always wanted a fuck and run. But with her, he could see himself waking up here in the morning, smiling at her and getting dressed. He wasn't what to think about that, but the lust in his mind and the booze told him not to worry until the morning.

He traced his tongue on the inside of her thighs. She quivered slightly and he stopped teasing her and thrust his tongue inside of her. She moaned as he flickered around inside of her. He traced his fingers up her body and grasped her nipple and pinched it gently. She let out a moan of ectasy as he began gently tugging on her clit with his teeth.

When he'd finished, he came up to her mouth, and rather unexpectedly to her, thrust himself inside of her and began pounding away. She moaned his name over and over. He, again, preferred the sound of her voice saying his name over any other girl he'd been with. She was soft, and undiscovered. A rare treasure, as she never really got into serious relationships. He thrust himself deep inside of her and she let out a scream. She brought his nails up and dug them in his back. He fucked her harder as she scratched. When he finished, laid don on his stomach beside her and closed his eyes.

"Ciss, is my back bleeding?"

She sat up and flicked on the light and sure enough, it was. Nothing serious, but there were minor trenches where her nails had dug into his back.

"Yea Reno, looks like I did some damage."

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. I'll get a cloth to wipe up the blood"

She stood up and wavered. It was a little awkward for her to walk. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't had any kind of sex in a long time. It was kinda of sore for her to walk around. He grinned and laughed a bit.

"I'll go easier next time, alright?"

"No, it was good. just gotta get used to walking when it feels like there's a gaping hole." She said, stumbling into the bathroom.

"Gaping hole? You mean my dick's that big? Why thank you Cissy, that's probably the nicest compliment you've ever given me outside of work." He called from the bed. His voice was mashed against the pillow and sounded tired.

"Keep it up and it'll also be your last." She said, playfully glaring at him as she came out of the bathroom.

"Ohh, feisty." He grinned.

She sat the cold washcloth on his back and he winced. "Do you have cat claws Cissy?? Jesus!"

"Aww, poor baby. You'll live."

He looked at her, suddenly serious. "You know, when we came in, I wasn't going to say this was a bad idea. I really wasn't. I was trying to say something, I've been trying to find the nerve to say for awhile now."

"Oh? Go ahead then." She said as she laid back down next to him, one hand in his, the other on her stomach.

"Look at me a moment," she rolled over to look him in the eyes, "Cissnei, I love you. I really do."

She was silent a moment, he began to fear he'd said it too soon, and especially after sex, he thought she'd think he didn't mean it.

"Reno..." She began

"Look, I understand if you've changed your mind, I really do. But I just wanted you to kn-" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"You know what Reno? You talk to much." He grinned sheepishly.

"Its a curse."

"I'm sure. Anyway, Reno, I love you too. You know me better than anyone else does and I like that. I want to be with you Reno."

Reno nodded and closed his eyes. When he woke up, light was streaming through the windows. He sat up rubbed his eyes. Cissnei laid curled in a ball facing him, fast asleep. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. This is generally where he would leave. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do right now. Part of him was telling him he should leave, now. But there was also another part saying that he should wait, and see where this all went. He fought with himself for awhile, and then finally stood up and started getting dressed. Cissnei started to stir as he pulled on his jeans, so he left his jacket and slipped out of the room.

Cissnei opened her eyes and looked around. There was no one in the room, a sight she had feared waking up to. Regretting her actions last night, she sat up and noticed Reno's suit jacket laying at the end of the bed. She pulled it to her and a rush of air breezed past her. It smelled of cigarettes, alcohol... and Reno. Maybe he hadn't left.

* * *

Out in the hall, Reno's hand hovered over the doorknob. Maybe leaving wasn't the answer this time. He sat his shirt down on the table and walked back into her room.

* * *

That's it!! I didn't want to have the usual ending of marriage and children, but I left it open to your interpretation! I hope you liked it!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 3


End file.
